


Zsasz "Killer Halloween Stories"

by VaDerQueeN69



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaDerQueeN69/pseuds/VaDerQueeN69
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots that are completely unconnected and unrelated. They may be continued if I feel like it or if I get enough requests. There is a mix of Zsasz with a guy and Zsasz with a girl to hopefully satisfy everyone. I will try to mark which is which that way if you're uncomfortable with one or the other you don't have to read it.Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or ideas from Gotham. I DO however own the original characters and ideas in this story.





	1. The Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> Zsasz/ Male

“The Costume Party”

Halloween is the one night of the year that you get to pretend to be someone your not, and who you choose to be was simply for fun. 

Victor enjoyed Halloween immensely not only for the candy but for the costumes and how far some people take them. He had spent quite a lot of time on his costume even going so far as to have one custom made for him and for it to be ready for the party he was to attend.

His costume had been delivered the night before giving him enough time to try it on and make sure everything was to his liking. It turned out perfectly, the only part he had a problem with was that he had to have one of his girls help him into it. 

It was incredibly skin tight and it road up in certain places and left very little to the imagination, but he loved the mask so much that he was thinking about having one specifically made to wear all the time. Not that he needed one, he was the most feared hitman in all of Gotham and a few other places on top of that. 

The Night of the Party Victor spent and awful long time working himself into the mask and bodysuit before arriving by taxi (by taxi if you get it your awesome) and quickly walked up to the front doors of the mansion and quickly made his way through the mass of people to reach his bosses office and checking in before heading back into the party. Victor made his rounds at the party stopping here or there getting complimented at others and using the voice changer he had installed inside the mask. As Victor made his way through the dining room he noticed that someone had catered in chimichangas from his favorite restaurant and realized that his boss must have done it.

  
  


“Ooh chimichangas,” he says playing up his costume, although he really did love them.

As Victor was reaching over to grab a couple, a hand gets there before his does and takes the ones he wanted and quickly puts them on their plate. Victor just silently tilted his head up to meet those of a molten amber color, like aged whiskey and the sexiest smirk he has ever seen.

“Aw did you want these,” the other man says in a mocking tone. 

“Those were mine, I saw them first,” Victor says switching back to his normal voice.

“Their mine now, what are you going to do about it deadpool?” the man asks.

“Oh I'm gonna spell it out for ya,” Victor says stalking over and stealing them from his plate. 

“Hey, give those back”, the man whines reaching for the one Victor had in his hand. 

“Nope these are mine, get your own,” Victor says walking off in the direction of the Kitchen. 

“Hey get back here, I want those”, the man says following the snotty Deadpool into the kitchen and locking the door. 

Stepping away from the door he made his way towards the Deadpool that stood at the island with his back turned and the bottom of his mask pulled up. The man had just bitten a huge chunk off the end of the chicken chimichanga when he made his move and pressed his front into the back of the deadpool pinning him to the island.

  
  


Victor had just taken a rather large bite of the chimichanga when he felt himself being pressed into the island by a large warm body and quickly swallowed in case things got physical.. In a bad way. Victor wasn’t the type to be a bottom in any situation but right now with this warm body pressed up against him, he didn't really mind the thought. It was Halloween he could be a bottom this one time, it’s not like he hadn’t before. The man simply pressed himself against his back and ground his hips into victor’s ass.

“Can I help you with something?” Victor asked turning his head to the side. 

“Hands on the island, keep quiet,” The man says before pulling the pants of the suit down exposing his ass.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Victor asks yanking his pants up and turning to face the man.

“If I can’t have the chimichangas, I'm going to take something else,” he says lowering his face and pressing his lips to Victor’s.

The kiss turned heated and their hips started to grind together trying to gain more friction. When the kiss ended they were both panting for air and the strain on their pants was very near the point of painful, but they both loved the feeling of not knowing who the other was. 

“I'm Victor.” 

“I'm Francis.”

“Seriously?” Victor asks stepping back and looking at him.

“Seriously, I can show you my license,” Francis says.

“No that’s okay,” Victor says chuckling and grabbing the plate of food behind him.

“Wanna share?” he asks.

“I’d rather get out of here, how about you?” Francis asks moving forward and biting off another chunk of the half eaten chimichanga.

“Mmm, lets go spell out your name,” Victor says before telling him to wait outside for him so he could tell his boss he was leaving.

“Don’t make me wait long,” Francis says before exiting out the front door and standing at the bottom of the steps.

“Mr. Falcone, I’m heading out. My girls are here, so your safe. If anything happens one of my girls will get you out safe.”

“I’ll be fine Victor, have a good night. Don’t stay up to late with whomever your going home with,” Carmine says.

“Sure thing boss, it was a great party. Thanks for catering in the chimichangas. Night boss,” Victor says before quickly making his way outside and down the stairs to his waiting date.

“Have I got a surprise for you,” Victor says before dragging the man to his car and taking him home.

Later that Night, they both spelled out each others names quite a few times before falling asleep. 

The End


	2. Welcome to the Haunted Playground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zsasz/Female

“Welcome to the Haunted Playground” 

  
  


Being startled awake by your phone vibrating off the bedside table and hitting the ground with a thud was not the way Genevieve would choose to wake up. Nonetheless that was how she started her Saturday morning. Her phone had several messages and phone calls from her best friends all asking or begging her to come with them to a new Haunted attraction that had just went up on the outskirts of Gotham. “Gene” that was their nickname for her and she didn't mind it, but they tended to shorten it when they wanted something that they knew she wouldn't want to do. 

“Gene Please come with us, I’ve heard it’s a really good scare.”

“Yeah what she said, I heard someone at the grocery store say that someone had a heart attack because they got so frightened.”

“And that makes you want to go and drag me along, you know I don’t get scared of things like that,” Genevieve texted back.

“Of course it does, we want to see if this place scares the socks off you.” 

“Fine I will go but you guys owe me Garlic shrimp for a week straight when it doesn't do anything,” Genevieve answered back before putting her phone down and rolling out of bed to pick out her outfit for later before making herself a large coffee.

Time Skip 

  
  


Later that night you and your two friends walked up to the entrance giggling at the horrible name but walking up to pay for your tickets.

“This place sounds like a pedophiles wet dream,” Your friend Lilly whispered while scooting closer to your right side and gripping your arm tightly.

“Better be careful there could be some in here, just waiting to snatch you and use you for their own desires,” Genevieve said.

“Gene that's not funny, there could be some in here. Just stay close okay,” Lilly asked grabbing your hand.

“Eh it’s okay, You want to know what would be a truly terrifying thing?” You ask talking loud enough for anyone listening.

“What?“ Danny asked hugging your other side mirroring Lilly. 

“If this place actually managed to scare me, hell I would kiss the owner,” You laughed so hard you doubled over causing them to let go of your arms. 

They simply stared at you waiting for you to calm yourself. Little did you know that there was someone listening and he took it as a challenge.

Victor had just walked into the control room of his latest Haunted attraction that sat in the woods that skirted his hometown of Gotham City when he found his right hand man or should I say women doubled over in front of the main entrance camera cackling like a mad man. 

"What are you laughing about viper?" He asked quickly taking a seat beside her and waiting till she quieted down. 

"Oh your gonna be pissed, let me rewind. I wanna see your face when you watch it," she said rewinding the feed before moving to the side so she could watch his face before hitting play. 

Victor watched as three women walked through the main gates moving slowly the two on the sides moving steadily closer to the one in the middle. Victor turned the volume up and put the headphones on that sat beside his hand and listened to the three women talk. 

“Eh it’s okay, You want to know what would be a truly terrifying thing?” The one in the middle asked her friends.

“What?” the women on the left side of the middle one asked.

“If this place actually managed to scare me, hell I would kiss the owner,” the one in the middle said before doubling over and holding her stomach.

He watched as the other two stood and waited for their friend to calm down before looking up at the cameras that faced the entrance, and mouthed at the lens “get her” before looking back down and continued walking. He met the eyes of Viper after he took the headphones off and placing them calmly back on the desk. 

“Grab the twins, I need you to split them up I want the one in the middle all by herself trapped in the Jungle Jim,” He told her before grabbing his hood and making his way to the Jungle Jim.

“Bring the other two here and keep them comfortable, expect a call from me on the phone in there” he said before leaving.

He reserved the Jungle Jim for the harder to scare cases, and she was the only one of the night. When he made it to the back door he silently looked at the camera above the door and waited for Viper to hit the unlock switch before heading inside to look around and make sure everything was where it was supposed to be before going to stand in between the other two fake executioners to wait. He hadn’t been waiting long before he heard a female huff from the entrance and a small figure staggered into the main room before he heard the lock engage from the main control room. 

He stood stock still and watched the small female make her way around the room looking and touching this and that. He took the opportunity to look her over taking in her leather pants and dark green corset under a black leather jacket, knee high boots pulled the entire outfit together. 

He couldn't make out her eyes from where he stood but he thought they might be a blue so washed out that they looked grey. The closer she got to where he stood the scent that hit him made his mouth water and the bulge he had been getting to stiffen painfully in his tight leather pants. Strawberry and a hint of spice tickled his nose and heated his blood making his heart beat faster in his chest but he held his ground and waited for her to get closer. 

“Ooh what do we have here?” the women asked coming towards him and stopping in front of the executioner beside him. 

“I wonder what’s underneath the hood, much better question Genevieve is what’s under the rest of the outfit?” she said before quickly looking around and inching her hand down the front of the mannequin. Victor had never been so happy to have picked the hood with the eyes blacked out before that moment as he watched her small hand firmly grope the poor mannequin beside him. He suddenly felt like he couldn't breath when she finally let go of the mannequin and turned towards him but kept moving passed him to the other one on his right. 

His breathing puffed out when she flipped up the hood and threw it behind her and making a few things fall over which made her turn around giving him the opportunity he needed and motioned for them to turn off the lights. He moved swiftly away from his spot on the platform and went and stood on the other side of the room and motioned for them to turn them back on. Genevieve squealed when the lights went off and unconsciously grabbed the front of the dummy behind her and waited for the lights to come back on. When they flickered on a minute later she released the dummy at her back and looked around the room wondering what was different but stopped short when she noticed that one of the Executioners was missing. She had been intrigued by the middle one but she didn't want to start being handsy on the off chance that there was someone underneath. She looked around the room again paying closer attention to the darker areas of the room. 

“There you are, standing all alone in the corner. Come on you know the line, nobody puts baby in the corner,” She said while moving closer to him. She stopped a few feet from him and stared at the eye holes for a few minutes. 

“Gonna come show me your party trick?” she said folding her arms and cocking her hip to the side.

“Shy, okay I will close my eyes. I wont peek I promise, make your move kitten,” She said before closing her eyes and putting her hand over her eyes. 

She felt the air shift in front of her for a second or two before it settled back down. 

“Okay I'm gonna look, where are you gonna be this time. Maybe like a horror film your right behind me?” She said lowering her head and reaching behind her.

Nothing but open air greeted her skin. 

“Maybe your standing in the middle again?” she said turning and opening her eyes. 

“Oooh goody I win, there you are” She said eyeing him from where she stood in the far corner. 

“What do I get for winning?” She said skipping over to stand in front of him. 

“Since I win, I think I deserve to know who I get to play with tonight,” she said reaching up for his hood.

Before she can get ahold of the bottom of the hood he grabbed her raised wrists in one hand and picked her up with the other and carried her to the set of cuffs that swung from the middle of the room. She quivered in anticipation as she let him cuff her wrists.

She heard a voice from behind her whisper in her ear, “You’ve been a very naughty girl.”

“Have I? What are you going to do, punish me?” she said although her voice cracked a bit at the end.

“Hmm what kind of punishment should I do, lets ask your friends shall we?” The voice said walking away towards the back of the room and picked up a phone that you figured led to a control room. 

“Yeah she is fine, no I wont hurt her unless she asks me too. Did you all sign wavers before you came in?” he asked through the receiver.

“Okay well do you want to talk to her? I will have to hold the phone, she’s a bit tied up at the moment,” He says before coming over to stand beside you. 

“Gene, you okay?” it was danny asking. 

“Yeah Danny I'm fine, why exactly am I chained up in the middle of what I'm guessing is a giant Jungle gym on steroids?” Genevieve asks looking up at the ceiling. 

“Well when we first walked in the owner kind of heard what you said, and he kind of took it personally so he sent his scariest guy to try and scare you,” Danny said but she could hear the smirk in his voice and knew he was telling the truth. 

“So when is this scary guy supposed to show up, because i'm not feeling all that scared with my current company,” Genevieve said while looking at the black gloved hand beside her face. 

“Gene are you okay with this?” Lilly asked taking the phone and stepping away to hear you clearly. 

“Yes Lil I give my consent, they arent going to torture me are they? I thought this was just about scaring.”

You looked at the pale wrist that just peeked out from underneath the long sleeved under shirt. 

“Gene dont forget this is still Gotham you don't know who is under any of the masks in here,” Danny says talking over Lilly’s softer voice.

“Guys listen I left an extra pair of clothes in my car, go get them and have someone who works here drop them off at the door to this place I'm in. I will be fine, I doubt that would cause actual bodily harm to me,” Genevieve said quickly before leaning away from the gloved hand signaling you were done with the call. 

The man who had been holding it quickly took it away and told Lilly to hand the phone to a lady named Viper. He kept it brief and to the point even came up to her and dug through the pocket of her jacket looking for her keys but didn't find them. 

“Where are your car keys?” he asked against your ear causing you to shiver.

“They are in my back pocket,” Genevieve said quickly smirking knowing that they were actually in her corset.

“Fuck,” he groaned out softly from behind the hood.

He breathed through his nose a few times while listening to Viper laugh evilly through the phone, “well go on get her keys” she said waiting for him to tell her he got them.

Victor moved closer to Genevieve’s back and slid his gloved hand down her back towards her back pockets, stopping just above her waistline.

“I shoved them all the way to the bottom so you are gonna have to put your whole hand in there,” she said leaning her head back to look at his hooded face.

Genevieve could hear female laughter from the phone he held close to his chest and knew she had made the right choice to mess with him. His gloved hand felt amazingly warm as it rested just above her waistline simply waiting there as if asking for permission to go further. Victor took his hand away from her warm skin and tore his glove off quickly before inching his fingers palm side down into the top of her stretched tight pocket. The Leather was perfectly warmed from her body heat as his whole hand fit inside the back pocket, but there were no keys in there. Victor knew he had been played but didn't let that phase him so he just gently squeezed the warm cheek under his palm and grinned when she gasped. 

“Naughty girl they weren’t in there, if you wanted me to grab your ass all you had to do was ask baby girl,” he said squeezing her cheek a bit more firmly making her squeal. 

“Maybe they are in my other pocket, you might want to check?” Genevieve jokes knowing he will take the bait. 

Victor quickly took his other hand out of her pocket and ripped off his remaining glove and hanging up the phone before shoving both hands back into her “butt pockets” and groaning when he had both of her warm cheeks in his hands.

“Mmm not there either sweetness, you got any other places they could be?” Victor asked leaning down to lick her ear but stopped at the last minute remembering the hood on his head.

“A few, let’s check them all shall we,” She says smiling up at him and tensing her ass cheeks which he still held in his hands.

She giggled and pulled away from him which pulled his hands out of her pockets and quickly turned towards his body and standing chest to chest with him. 

“Why don’t you put that phone away, your gonna need both hands for this next one,” she said huskily.

Victor had completely forgotten about the phone he held in his hand in his haste to get his bare hands on her. Victor walked the phone to its shelf in the back of the room and walked back towards her. At the last minute she pulled herself up by the chains and wrapped her legs around his waist making them eye to eye hole. 

“What are you doing sweetness?” he said holding her weight in his hands. 

“Let me out of these, I wanna know who I'm talking too,” She said leaning forward trying to see through the holes.

“I will let you out of them if you come to my place, but I will show you who I am when you get there,” He said hoping she takes the deal.

“You aren’t going to kill me when I get there are you?” she asked leaning away slightly.

“Murdering you isn’t the kind of screaming I was hoping for,” he said adjusting his stance when she leaned back. 

“Do you agree?” Victor asked.

“Deal,” She said loosening her legs signaling that she wanted down.

He kept a firm hold on her ass as he let her legs fall one at a time to the floor.

“How’s this going to work?” Genevieve asked eyeing him from where she stood. 

“I'm going to give you my address, your going to go to your place and pack a bag for at least a week and then you staying with me for that whole week,” he said coming closer.

“I have your number and you have mine if your going to be late text me,” he said.

“Mm yes sir,” she said on a sigh that had his blood pumping. 

Victor carefully undid the cuffs and gently massaged her shoulders before taking a step back. 

“Alright now in a minute i'm gonna signal my control room and the door is going to unlock I want you to walk not run out the way you came, get in your car and drive to your place. And I will meet you back at my place,” he said moving her towards the door.

He gave the signal and listened for the distinctive clunk of the lock. As he was shoved open the door she turned around and got really close to the hood before she whispered.

“My keys were in my corset, shame we didn't get that far. Race you home.”

“I've killed so many men and never batted an eye but this one women Scares the hell out of me,” He whispers to himself.

“Viper can you meet me outside,” He says looking at the camera that had been turned back on.

It was three minutes later when he heard heels on the pavement outside and turned towards his second in command. 

“Nothing was recorded in here, no audio or video?” He asked taking his clean clothes from her and quickly changing.

“Yeah, absolutely nothing nobody can track her. I had a few of the guys leave at the same time as her to be a distraction, just in case. Why don’t you head home boss, I know she is supposed to come over. Everything that needed to be done from tonight has been done, go home have fun If we have any emergencies I will call. Now go,” She says taking his costume and shoving it behind a curtain till someone could get it the next day.

Genevieve left cursing her best friends because in a way they had won the bet. It wasn't the park per say that scared her but what or who she found at the park that made her world flip upside down. He was everything she needed in a lover and then some, but being with him felt...right like they fit. Genevieve sat in her car for a few minutes just going over her evening, when she was startled for a second time that day when her phone went off.

*Playground Equipment* (Zsasz’ name in her phone)

I'm almost home, are you hungry because I'm starving. How long will you be? I was thinking about cooking for you? Unless you want me to order something in?

*I can’t find my keys* (Genevieve’ name in his phone) 

About twenty minutes give or take to pack and then another 20 on drive time to your place depending on traffic. I will eat anything you make me, or order in so the choice is yours

*Playground Equipment*

Alright how does a juicy steak and a baked potato sound? Maybe a little wine?

*I can’t find my keys *

Sounds amazing medium well for my steak and lots of butter no sour cream on my potato. Do you have any sweet wine, like a moscato? Can’t handle dry or semi sweet. What’s for dessert? 

*Playground Equipment*

Yeah I’ve got some sweet stuff, and I'm having you for dessert. Better hurry up sweetness i'm in my kitchen prepping the steaks. Don’t make me wait.

*I can’t find my keys*

Ooh shall I bring chocolate sauce, Master? 

*Playground Equipment*

Fffff uck dont tease sweetness. Hurry, there is a spot on my counter that is the perfect height for a lot of fun.

*I can’t find my keys*

Cumming Master

She giggled while she got out of her car and quickly entered her apartment and started packing for a weeks worth of clothes and bathroom essentials. As she expected it only took her about 20 minutes to get everything around even shaving off a few minutes before she was on the road again and heading towards his place. He lived about 20 minutes from the park back a long and winding driveway setback in the woods. As she pulled up in front of the sprawling mansion she couldn't help but admire the architecture and the beautiful fountain that sat in the middle of the round driveway. She felt severely underdressed as she got out of her car quickly grabbing her purse and overnight bag and locking the car. 

*ding dong* 

She sat there and waited for someone to answer the door, only turning around and looking at the grounds when it took longer than a minute or two.

“Genevieve you made it, hope the place wasn't too hard to find. Come in quick I’ve got to watch the steaks and check if the potatoes are done,” he said before try to drag you through the house to his enormous stainless steel kitchen.

The smell of garlic butter and cooking meat had your stomach growling so loud you thought he might have been able to hear it from across the room. 

“You’re him aren’t you? Victor Zsasz famous retired Hitman for the falcone family?” She asked moving closer and watching his back stiffen.

“Now do you see why I wear the hood, I'm a monster, ha I shouldn’t even wear the mask,” he chuckled darkly before turning around and getting up in her personal space. 

“Are you scared now pet?” he growled in her face.

“The opposite sir, if I'm being truthful I’ve always had a small crush on you” She said before licking the corner of his mouth and stepping back.

“I'm never going to be able to concentrate if you keep calling me that,” he said before laying the tongs down and grabbing you around your hips and moving you to the counter.

Once your butt was firmly on the counter he went to move away but you kept your legs locked around his waist.

“Sweetheart let go i don’t want to burn our food,” He said placing his hands on either side of your hips and trying to push away. 

“Say the magic words and I will let you go,” Genevieve said lightly running her hands down his tight black shirt. 

“Ugh please,” he said so softly that you thought you might have missed it.

“What was that?” She said pulling his head closer.

“Please let me go so I don’t burn our food,” he said while looking at her lips.

“You really aren't scared of me?” he asked flipping the steaks and looking at her.

“Nope I figured that if you wanted me dead, retired or not, I would be dead. So I'm gonna enjoy a good meal cooked by a killer and have amazing sex. That’s if you can keep up,” She said swinging her bare feet in front of the counter.

“True, but I don't kill anymore. You may not wish to find out if I can keep up,” he said completely straight faced.

Genevieve just sat there and arched her eyebrows when He said he doesn’t kill anymore. 

“Yeah sure and the easter bunny is real. Being a killer runs in your blood it never goes away. I bet you still have a room just for your weapons,” she said leaning forward with a hopeful look. 

“Maybe later I will answer that question, but for now I’ve got this why don’t you hop down and go explore the house, I will come find you when it’s done,” he said before picking you back up and setting you down on the floor.

Genevieve padded over to her bags and quickly picked them up and throwing the straps of her shoulder before leaving the kitchen. The house was huge, at least a six bedroom four bath house. The woodwork was a dark cherry in color and hardwood floors throughout the main floor, the second floor turned out to be her favorite. The master bedroom was immaculate, a four poster bed dominated the room from where it sat in the far corner. She dropped her bags near the door and ran over to the bed and jumped into the middle of it spread eagle, the sheets felt amazing under her flushed skin. 

She didn't spend much time on the bed before going to the master bathroom and gasping at the size of the walk in shower. A spa tub sat in the corner diagonal from the shower and knew that at some point she was getting in it with or without him. The shower looked and sounded like heaven seeing as how she was covered in all sorts of.. Stuff, so she went to her bag and grabbed her shampoo and conditioner and headed back in leaving the door open. 

The shower, as she found out was just an adjustable knob like hers in her apartment and quickly got it nice and hot before she stepped in. The heat felt great against her sore muscles, so she stood with her hands braced against the wall and her head bowed just enjoying the shower. 

“Are you real?” Says a voice from outside the shower door making her turn her head slowly to look at him.

His face was so close to the glass that she could watch his eyes move up and down her body. She reached down with her ass towards him and grabbed her shampoo and squirted some in her hands and working it into her hair. The motion of her hands were making her breasts jiggle enticingly in his face, causing him to lick his lips but he never moved from his spot. Next she grabbed her conditioner and pressed her ass against the glass right over where his crotch was pressed up against the glass. She could see his control slipping, and grinned evilly when it finally broke. You grabbed your body wash to make a thick lather all over your skin before leaning forward and licked the glass over his mouth. 

“I put the food in the oven to keep it warm, just in case you fell asleep or something,” he said taking his clothes off slowly and entering the shower. 

“I have a quick question, when I pulled up I knew that you had probably saved money from your hitman days but I didn't think you had saved this much. How can you afford a place like this,” she said moving towards him with her still soapy shower poof. 

“I own six Haunted attractions,” he said lifting his arms so she could move around easier.

“Does that include the one we just left?” she asked soaping up his back.

“If I say yes, what are you going to do?” he said turning to her and pinning her to the shower wall.

“Oh my god did you hear what I said when I entered your park?” She asked her face paling slightly.

“My head of security actually caught what you said and decided that I needed to hear it, at first yes I was upset and I saw it as a challenge. When you entered that room and played with me, toying with me like I had set off to do with you. I figured that there was some sort of backstory as to why you don’t get scared at things like my park. You don’t have to tell me now, but I want you here not as a trophy but because you intrigue me. Please stay?” he asks moving closer and resting his forehead against hers.

“Can I kiss the owner, do you know him?” She said lifting her head up and touching her lips to his.

“I might know the owner, what do I get if I let you meet him?” He said pulling back and meeting her stormy eyes.

“Hmm I think we can work something out,” she said before slowly shifting to her knees in front of him.

“I think I can handle him,” she said before taking him in hand and kissing the tip of his cock.

“The food is gonna have to wait,” he groans out when she begins sucking on his cock. 

“That’s what I thought,” she said after letting him go with a pop and standing up and leaving the shower.

“Might want to make it a cold one,” she said walking out of the bathroom and grabbing her robe before heading downstairs.

“Ugh I think I love this women.” 

  
  


The End 


	3. Trick or Treat Zsasz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zsasz/Female

“Trick or Treat Zsasz”

  
  


Zsasz has never felt the need to be involved with the whole passing out candy to children that came begging for it. But this year he did something a little different, he sent out flyers anonymously of course about an adult party at a house he had purchased specifically for parties like this. He had the place decorated, and everything had been set up the night before. The next day around 7pm had all the refreshments and party favors layed out and him waiting in full costume, he had dressed as the devil for tonight. If you could picture the devil as a dom or a master with all the leather and latex he wore than you had the Devil. He knew tonight would be messy so he had chosen his outfit carefully.

Around 8pm the first bunch of party goers arrived and were promptly greeted by him and given the rules for the night. Every person who entered was asked if they were consenting and then were told to put there costume name in one of two buckets, one was marked Trick and the other Treat. The trick bucket was for those that wanted to be teased or edged for the night or whatever the parties involved agreed upon. The treat bucket was for those that had behaved and wanted to receive praise or be worshipped. 

As the party goers kept arriving the buckets got fuller and fuller, but the fun had yet to begin. Around 10 the music he had turned on when everyone has started to arrive was turned down and a microphone was shoved into his hands. Both buckets were placed onto a table that sat in front of him waiting for him to choose a willing victim for the other. 

Each time he would reach his hand into the trick bucket he would then pick a name out of the treat bucket pairing them together and sending them off to do who knows what. As he quickly emptied the buckets he realized that not everyone would have a pair so he decided that the one left would get him for the night. As he reached his hand into the buckets he saw that there were three people left standing in front of him and realized that he would either have a male partner or a female one. As he read off the two names he looked up and found himself staring at the eyes of a snake which seemed to be wrapped around the shoulders of a woman dressed as eve.

“How Ironic is this, eve a snake and the Devil. Would you like to see my garden as well?” Victor said slowly coming around the edge of the table. 

“Lucifer might like that actually, shall we my lord?” she says smirking up at him.

“You named your snake Lucifer?” he said petting the snakes head and letting it slither from her shoulders to his. 

“Yes, what else would I call him?” she said seriously before cracking a smile.

“Good point, let's go see those gardens,” he said taking her hand and leading her out the back door and around to the side of the house.

When he bought the house he made sure that it was far enough out of town that anything he wanted to do inside or outside the house would be private. He could he hear some of the sounds coming from inside but with the music turned back up he wasn't sure what was really happening inside. He had designed the garden himself taking into consideration that not everyone wanted to stay inside and made a sort of hedge that offered privacy but gave the adventure seekers a thrill. In the center of the garden sat a tree with a bench underneath and a pond not far from it with baby koi fish swimming lazily around in it exploring their home. 

“Oh this is beautiful, did you do this yourself?” Eve asked sitting on the bench but leaving him enough room to sit next to her. 

“Yes I did, but you can’t tell anyone. I do have a reputation to uphold, ya know as the Devil,” he said sitting beside her and grabbing the bag of fish food he kept under the seat.

“Keep your snake away from my fish,” he said eyeing the snake that was eyeing the pond. 

“Yes my lord, what about your birds?” She asked while eyeing his tree.

“Eh I don't really care for them, so go ahead,” he said watching the snake leave his shoulders and wrap himself around a tree branch.

“Oh my gosh, really?” she said laughing and looking at the tree.

“What?“ he said turning to look at her laughing face.

“Did you really put a snake named Lucifer in an apple tree with a devil and Eve standing at the base of it?” She barely got out between fits of laughter.

“Yes I did, are you tempted?” he said grabbing a bright red apple and holding it in front of her face.

“I’m so going to hell for this, yes I am,” She said before moving forward and ripping his mask off and grabbing his face bringing it down to hers to crush her lips against his.

The apple long forgotten in the heat of the kiss, he dropped it and wrapped his arms around her lifting her easily, so she had to wrap her arms and legs around his waist. She was the first to break the kiss, lightly puffing out hurried breathes against his soft face. She simply sat there staring into his eyes for a minute before leaning forward and barely touching her lips to his while she whispered.

“Drag me to hell my lord.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said before pinning her to the tree and ravishing her. 

Neither cared that there was a snake watching them from above, wrapping itself a little tighter around the branch as the tree started to shake. 

That night lead to more nights and eventually a little girl that was aptly named Eve. The snake lived happily ever after in its tree, that conspicuously became devoid of birds. 

The end 


	4. Tricky Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor get's tricked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has no smut.

“Tricky Victor” 

  
  


*unknown number*

Hello Victor

*Victor (writes back)* 

Who is this how do you know my name and how did you get this number?

*unknown number*

Lets just say I’ve been watching you for awhile

*Victor* 

Who is this?

*unknown number*

Don’t worry I'm not going to kill you… yet

*Victor*

I’d like to see you try

*Unknown number

I’ve got a lot of dirt on you, and your girls. You don’t want me as an enemy Victor

  
  
  


*Victor*

You’ve already made yourself one. I will give you a one time deal, you meet me tonight at 8 at the Iceberg Lounge make yourself known, and I will think about not hunting you down and killing you. Fair deal.

*Unknown number*

Doesn’t seem all that fair Victor, seeing as how I know your home and I know you have your girls watching the club. I know one of them knows how to use a computer so you would just run all the faces through facial recognition and you can trace this number. Even you are smart enough to put two and two together, It would simply not be safe for me.

Victor sends a quick text to jade about tracing the number he is texting before going back to the last text from the unknown number.

*Victor* 

I can be a fair man, at times. So meet me, at warehouse 6 on the docks and we can have a talk.

*unknown number*

None of your girls are there right I don't need one of them getting trigger happy and blowing my head off before you and I can have our talk.

*Victor* 

All of my girls are either busy or on assignment, so it would be you and me. I don’t need my girls to blow your head off, I can do it myself.

*unknown number*

Deal, see you at six cupcake

*Victor*

Don’t call me cupcake

Later that evening Victor walks into the empty warehouse and finds a chair with a Halloween dummy and a bowl of muffins waiting for him with a note.

The note read:

Happy Halloween 

You just got tricked 

Hope you didn't notice the bomb you just tripped

Oh, see you at home...maybe

Signed

The Trickster

Victor read the note and immediately started running out of the warehouse, he was about to step through the doorway when a bomb when off from above the door and showered him in glitter. His drive home was long and filled with him trying to shake off some of the excess glitter and swearing up a storm, before he pulled into his driveway. On his doorstep sat a basket filled with more muffins and a note with a picture attached.

The Note:

I'm taking this Photo to the Gotham Gazette in the morning and having it run in the morning paper. You look like a disco ball, you have till the paper opens to find me. Happy hunting Funky Town. 

Happy Halloween 

The end 


	5. Killing Spree Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor thinks he has a problem he can't solve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zsasz /Female

“Killing Spree Therapy”

Victor was never one to admit he might have a problem but when his relationship with a fellow assassin turned cold (pun intended) he sought out some help. What that meant was that he found a couples counselor and held a gun to his family's head until he agreed to listen to him. 

Once a week Victor would make an appearance at the Doctor’s home unannounced and talk out what had happened. This last visit with the Doctor had felt like progress so he went out and treated himself to a vanilla milkshake before heading back to his apartment.

When he got home he found his girlfriend in tears on his bedroom floor holding a picture of him she kept. When she heard him come in she began to yell at him and accuse him of seeing another woman, when he wholeheartedly denied it she grabbed a knife and came at him dislodging his milkshake all over his black clothes and floor. She looked in horror at his face for a moment before dropping the knife and stepping back.

“Baby I'm sorry, I just don’t know where you go sometimes and you aren't talking to me. If your not cheating on me with another women that what are you doing?” She said.

“Let me get changed and then I will show you,” he said trudging his soiled clothes upstairs to his room.

He quickly took the ruined clothes off and through them in the trash before grabbing a new set of clothes and trudging downstairs still adjusting his tie. 

  
  


“After this I don't want anymore accusations that I'm cheating got it?” he asked angrily while he held open the passenger side door for her.

He closed it gently not giving off how pissed he truly was about everything and moved to his side of the car. The drive to the Therapist's office was short due to the fact that he sped the whole way there.

“Stay here for a moment. Gotta have a quick chat,” he said quickly getting out of the car and walking up to the front door where he rang the bell and waited.

“Mr. Zsasz what are you doing back I thought it was only once a week,”

The therapist whispered from behind the relative safety of the door.

“My girl is accusing me of cheating on her with another woman because I come see you. So I'm gonna bring her in and you're going to tell her what you are doing for me,” Zsasz says motioning for you to get out of the car.

“Hello Ms. I'm Victor’s therapist, won’t you come in?” he motioned opening the door wider for her and Victor. 

“Are you seriously his therapist?” Y/n asked facing him and giving her best mean face.

“Yes I am, albeit grudgingly. He came to me because he needed some advice, please don’t think badly of him. He wants you and him to work out,” The therapist says sitting down in a comfy armchair in his living room. 

“Let me guess he held a gun to you or your families head to get you to agree?” Y/N says eyeing Victor as he stood in the doorway.

  
  


“Yes he was rather insistent about it. Like I said he really wants you two to work out. Why else would he come here once a week?” Therapist says.

“I thought he was cheating on me, he doesn't talk to me about these kind of things. He works all the time, I practically have to annoy him to get anything out of him,” Y/N says looking down at her hands.

She doesn't notice Victor walks over to her until she feels the cushion beside her move.

“Why didn't you say anything?” He says running his hand across her cheek pushing her hair behind her ear.

“How could I, your work comes first Victor. I get whatever’s leftover. You and I used to go out and do things together. You don’t have or make time for me,” she said letting a small tear fall down her face. 

“Hmm may I make a suggestion?” The therapist asks hesitantly.

“Why not go do something together right now? Go see a movie, out to eat,” he says eyeing them both.

“Ya know doc that sounds like a great Idea, come on babe let’s go do something together,” Victor says grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door and to the house next door. 

A minute later the sounds of gunshots and blood curdling screams pierced through the therapists walls and he had never been more grateful that it wasn’t him. Half an hour later saw the happy couple running from the house covered in blood and smiles on their face.

Two more houses on that block were hit, Kids roamed in costumes and the smell of fall wafted through the open windows. The smell of copper and sweat blended together, It had never been a better Halloween.

The End


End file.
